Glasses
by Sheiyuki
Summary: [AU] Sakura tidak sengaja mendengar perbincangan antara Sasuke dan Naruto./"Kau menyukai gadis berkacamata, Sasuke?"/"Ya."/Membuat Sakura memakai kacamata agar Sasuke menyukainya. Ternyata itu hanya kesalahpahaman, namun bukan berarti Sakura gagal membuat Sasuke menyukainya bukan? Bahkan lebih dari itu./Special for Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri IV :)


Seorang gadis berambut merah muda terlihat keluar dari ruang guru. Ia melangkah dengan riang setelah mengantarkan buku-buku ke meja _sensei_nya. Gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura, dan dia bersekolah di sekolah terfavorit—Konoha High School. Ia cukup terkenal di sekolah ini. Mulai dari adik kelas hingga kakak kelas mengenalnya. Tentu saja karena warna rambutnya yang cukup langka.

Sakura berjalan melewati setiap ruangan. Mulai dari ruang piket, ruang tata usaha, aula, sampai ruang klub. Namun pada saat ruangan klub terakhir, langkah Sakura terhenti karena sebuah suara yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau menyukai gadis berkacamata, Sasuke?"

Ya.

Tertarik dengan seseorang yang bernama 'Sasuke'.

Setahu Sakura, Sasuke di sekolah ini hanya satu. Sakura mencoba mengintip dari celah pintu tersebut. Tertangkap oleh mata emeraldnya seorang lelaki berambut mencuat keatas bersama temannya berambut pirang yang membelakanginya.

Itu dia. Lelaki berambut mencuat yang dikagumi dan memesona, Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki yang membuat para kaum hawa terjerat akan ketampanannya, termasuk Sakura.

Sakura menajamkan indra pendengarannya. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan kalimat penting yang didengarnya tadi. Ia menunggu jawaban dari lelaki tampan itu. Lelaki yang ia sukai sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Lelaki cuek dan dingin yang menjadi teman sebangkunya dulu. Selalu menemaninya meski ia selalu dicela—karena berisik, mendengarkan keluhannya, menolongnya mengerjakan soal sulit, dan mengejeknya dengan seringai seksi ketika ia dihukum. Kebersamaan yang membuat Sakura jatuh hati pada lelaki itu.

Namun sekarang, ia pisah kelas dengan Uchiha bungsu itu. Meskipun pisah kelas, rasa sukanya terhadap Sasuke tidak hilang. Hubungan mereka juga akrab-akrab saja. Tetapi kesempatan Sakura untuk selalu bersama Sasuke agak berkurang.

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya?" Sasuke menyahut dengan nada datar. Naruto—teman pirang—di sampingnya mengangguk kuat. Terdengar helaan nafas dari Sasuke, lalu membalas. "Ya."

"Sakura? Sedang apa?"

Sakura reflek menoleh. Ia berusaha senormal mungkin agar tidak dicurigai telah menguping pembicaraan orang. Mata emeraldnya menatap lelaki dengan rambut klimis sambil tersenyum ramah. "Hai, Sai. Aku hanya sedang—em, berpikir."

Shimura Sai—lelaki berambut klimis menatap Sakura dengan raut datar. "Tentang?"

Sakura berpikir keras untuk pertanyaan dari Sai. "Em... Aku memikirkan penjelasan yang diberikan Shizune-_sensei _tadi—ah, kira-kira begitu. Hehe,"

Sai masih menampilkan raut datar. Namun dibalik mimik itu, ia tahu Sakura berbohong. Sai tersenyum palsu. "Begitu."

"Ya—aku harus masuk kelas. _Jaa_, Sai." Kata Sakura dan melesat pergi. Pergi menjauh dari Sai, hingga ia sampai di depan kelasnya. Sakura mendesah lega. Namun pikirannya beralih pada pembicaraan Sasuke dan Naruto di ruangan tadi.

_Sasuke suka gadis berkacamata_.

Sakura tidak tahu pasti, namun jika ia menggunakan kacamata maka ia sesuai dengan tipe gadis yang Sasuke sukai, bukan?

Sakura tersenyum manis.

* * *

**Glasses**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Special for** Savers Contest–– **Banjir TomatCeri IV**

* * *

"Sekarang kita ke dialog selanjutnya."

Naruto menggeser lembar terdepan ke belakang, sehingga tampak lembaran baru yang bertuliskan huruf-huruf kanji di sana. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

Mereka kini berada di klub drama. Saat ini pelajaran mereka kosong karena guru sedang sakit. Akhirnya Naruto menyeretnya menuju klub drama. Tujuannya untuk membantu Naruto menghafal dialog yang akan diperankannya pada panggung drama di _event _sekolah mereka nanti.

Lebih tepatnya, ia dipaksa untuk membantu.

"Nah, kau baca bagian Eomuji Sasuke yang ini." perintah Naruto sambil menunjukkan deretan kalimat di sana. Ia melirik Sasuke yang terlihat tak berminat. "Ayolah _Teme_! Bantu aku,"

"Kenapa nama kecilnya sama seperti namaku? Memalukan." desis Sasuke tidak terima.

"Mungkin karena namamu pasaran, _Teme_." terka Naruto asal sambil cengengesan. Sasuke langsung menghadiahkannya sebuah jitakan.

Bletak!

"_I-Ittai_! Kau kejam, _Teme_!" seru Naruto dengan nada dramatis. Sasuke merotasikan mata onyxnya.

"Hai, Sasuke, Naruto." sapaan itu membuat Naruto menoleh—Sasuke hanya melirik. Terlihat Sai mendekati mereka dan duduk di samping Naruto. "Latihan drama ya, Naruto."

"Iya." balas Naruto semangat. "Drama ini untuk dipersembahkan saat _event_ sekolah nanti. Jangan lupa menontonnya ya, Sai!"

"Iya," ujar Sai. "kalau aku ingat."—lalu ia tersenyum palsu. Naruto langsung manyun mendengarnya. Namun tak bertahan lama ketika Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau mau kemana _Teme_! Aku belum selesai latihan!" seru Naruto tidak terima Sasuke pergi dengan seenak jidatnya.

Sasuke berhenti diambang pintu. "Minta saja Sai menolongmu,"

Membiarkan Naruto berteriak kesal kepadanya.

* * *

_Morning, at 06.55 am_

Sakura terlihat terburu-buru. Ia berlari dan berusaha menghindari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menuju ke sekolahnya. Ia hanya mengatakan maaf kepada orang yang naas karena ditabrak olehnya. Sakura tidak ada waktu untuk berbicara dan diceramahi oleh orang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya, karena waktu sedang mendesaknya sekarang.

Ia kesiangan.

Sakura tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun tentang ini. Ia kesiangan karena terlalu asyik dengan mimpi indahnya hingga melupakan sekolahnya. Ibunya pun sudah pergi bekerja untuk menafkahi kebutuhan keluarga mereka. Ayahnya sudah meninggal dan ia anak tunggal. Dan satu-satunya benda yang menjadi harapan untuk membangunkannya saat itu hanya jam weker merah muda kesayangannya.

Sayangnya, benda itu sudah menjadi rongsokan karena bantingan Sakura.

_Poor_ jam weker...

Saat tiba di depan gerbang sekolah, Sakura tersenyum lega. Sejauh mata memandang, ia dapat melihat beberapa siswa yang masih berkeliaran dan akan memasuki kelas. Pagar sekolah pun belum ditutup. Usaha Sakura tidak menjadi sia-sia dengan mengorbankan jam weker, tenaga, dan orang-orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak.

Oh, lupakan tentang pengorbanannya. Ia harus cepat masuk kelas atau guru ter_killer_—Mitarashi Anko mendahuluinya dan dengan senang hati memberikannya 'hadiah' karena terlambat masuk saat pelajarannya.

Sakura menghapus keringat di dahinya yang terlihat lebar itu sejenak. Kemudian kembali berlari memasuki area sekolah. Ia lega ketika melihat kelas-kelas yang ia lewati masih belum dimasuki guru, berarti kemungkinan besar kelasnya belum dimasuki Anko-_sensei_.

Sakura tetap mengikuti jalur biasa menuju kelasnya yang sudah ia hafal. Saat jalur menikung, Sakura tidak berkonsentrasi pada jalannya. Tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

Bruk!

Sakura hendak jatuh, namun sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya—tidak membiarkannya jatuh. Sakura reflek menatap wajah orang yang hampir menjadi korban tabrakannya. Ia langsung terpaku melihat wajah lelaki tersebut.

Uchiha Sasuke,

begitu dekat dengannya.

Blush!

Sakura segera menegakkan tubuhnya, menjauhkan pinggangnya dari tangan lelaki itu. Ia memandang sekitar dengan wajah memerah.

Tidak ada yang melihat.

Syukurlah.

"Kau tidak apa?" suara baritone Sasuke menyapa indra pendengaran Sakura. Suara yang sangat ia sukai, yang mengisi harinya satu tahun yang lalu.

Dan lelaki inilah alasan utama Sakura untuk tidak bangun dari tidurnya. Lelaki yang hadir pada mimpinya, membuatnya terbuai dari waktu dan suara jam weker yang berdering-dering.

"A-aku tidak apa." Sakura tersenyum simpul, dan hanya berani menatap Sasuke sekilas. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kilatan kekhawatiran pada mata onyx tersebut.

"Hn." Sasuke melangkah menjauhi Sakura, menuju kelasnya yang berlawanan arah dengan kelas gadis itu—Sakura di kelas XI-E, Sasuke di kelas XI-A. Ia berhenti sejenak ketika berdiri sejajar disamping Sakura. "Lain kali... hati-hati."

Sakura merasakan detak jantungnya mulai memompa tak menentu. Ia bahkan bisa mendengarkan detak jantungnya sendiri. Kepala Sakura menoleh ke samping dan melirik Sasuke yang berlalu dari ekor matanya. Kalimat Sasuke secara tidak langsung memberikan perhatian padanya. Ia berusaha menahan senyumannya, namun tak bertahan lama karena ia melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Argh! Aku melupakan Anko-_sensei_!"

* * *

"Matamu minus, Sakura?"

Sakura mendengus mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Sudah ia duga, Ino akan bertanya tentang hal ini. Tentu saja Ino heran ketika Sakura memakai kacamata saat akan ke kantin. Biasanya Sakura selalu curhat tentang masalahnya—termasuk masalah cintanya dengan Sasuke. Tetapi seingat Ino, Sakura tidak pernah membicarakan tentang masalah kesehatan mata.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura jujur. Ia sengaja memakai kacamata yang ia beli kemarin. Bukan kacamata khusus membantu penglihatan. Hanya kacamata dengan lensa biasa.

"Lalu kenapa kau memakai itu?" tanya Ino penuh selidik. Ino selalu ingin tahu, ia bisa memperoleh informasi dengan mudah. Ditambah ia suka bergosip, itulah sebabnya ia dijuluki ratu gosip.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Ada alasan aku memakai kacamata," ujar Sakura singkat. Ia tidak ingin mengatakannya kepada Ino, jika alasan memakai kacamata ini karena Sasuke. Ino bisa saja menyebarluaskan informasi itu ke kaum hawa lainnya. Sakura tidak ingin para gadis yang menyukai Sasuke dan tergila-gila itu tahu gadis yang Sasuke sukai. Gadis-gadis itu bisa saja ikut memakai kacamata, menjadikan Sakura bukan satu-satunya gadis yang mengetahui tipe gadis yang Sasuke sukai.

Tetapi Ino tetaplah Yamanaka Ino. Semakin membuatnya penasaran, maka semakin besar usahanya untuk mendapatkan informasi. Apalagi Sakura sahabatnya. Mereka sering bertukar cerita satu sama lain. "Alasannya?"

"Bukan apa-apa." balas Sakura sambil meminum jus _strawberry_nya. Mata emeraldnya menatap gelas Ino. Bahkan gelas berisi air lemon pesanan Ino lebih menarik dibanding wajah cantik gadis berambut _blonde_ itu sekarang.

"Jangan membuatku penasaran Sakura! Kita sahabat, ingat? Kau pasti memahamiku." Ucap Ino tersenyum. Sakura menatap Ino sekilas.

"Jika aku mengatakannya, berarti bukan hanya aku yang tahu..." gumam Sakura. Mendengar itu membuat perasaan ingin tahu Ino bangkit.

"Tahu apa? Tentang apa? Apakah tentang Sasuke?"

Sakura diam. Bahkan menebak saja, jawaban Ino berhasil mengenai targetnya. Ino memberikan tatapan _puppy eyes plus kitty_nya pada Sakura. Ino tahu Sakura tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu padanya. Akhirnya Sakura menghela nafas.

"Aku akan memberitahumu. Tetapi jangan sebarkan, oke?" tutur Sakura misterius, membuat Ino bersemangat mendengarkan. Gadis cantik itu mengangguk. "Berjanjilah padaku."

"Aku berjanji." Ujar Ino sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya kearah Sakura—berusaha meyakinkan. Sakura tersenyum kecil dan menautkan jari kelingking mereka, sebagai tanda Ino telah berjanji padanya.

"Begini," Sakura berdehem sejenak. "alasan aku memakai kacamata karena Sasuke." bisik Sakura. "Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya berbicara bersama Naruto. Sasuke suka gadis berkacamata,"

"APA?" teriakan Ino mengundang semua pasang mata menatap mereka. Sakura langsung kesal dan menepuk tangan Ino yang berada di samping gelas milik gadis bermata aquamarine itu.

"Kau sudah berjanji, Ino." ingat Sakura. "Dan sekarang kita jadi pusat perhatian karenamu."

"Maaf. Aku hanya terkejut," Ino cengengesan. "tapi itu benar ya?"

"Mungkin." Sahut Sakura acuh tak acuh. Ino terkikik kecil melihat Sakura, lalu tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, _good luck_!"

Dan mereka tidak tahu, gadis yang duduk di belakang Ino kini menyeringai.

* * *

"Mmmhh~ Cherry."

Sakura memekik pelan dengan nada senang ketika merasakan es krim rasa cherry yang baru saja ia cicipi satu sendok kecil. Ia baru saja dari kantin dan berpisah dengan Ino. Alasan Ino berpisah karena ingin ke toilet. Lalu Sakura kembali memasuki kantin untuk membeli es krim yang sempat ingin ia beli.

Sakura berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Sesekali ia menaikkan frame kacamatanya yang menurun. Ia terlihat asyik mengambil es krim pada _small cup_ itu dengan sendok kecil dan memasukkan es itu ke mulutnya. Sensasi dingin pada es di cuaca panas ini membuat tenggorokkannya segar.

Ketika menikung antara perbatasan tangga dan ruang kelas, Sakura berhenti. Orang yang berada di depannya pun berhenti. Sakura mengenali lelaki itu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura merasa _deja vu _sekarang.

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan raut datar. Merasa dipandang, Sakura tersenyum dan melanjutkan acara makan es krimnya. Ia yakin, Sasuke bisa melihat kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. Jadi, ia bisa menunjukkan bahwa ia merupakan salah satu tipe gadis kesukaan Sasuke—gadis berkacamata. "Hai, Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam memandang Sakura. Mendengarkan suara yang selalu menenangkan hatinya dan menghiasi hari-harinya yang membosankan dulu. Sakura menunggu komentar Sasuke. Ia juga mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali , tidak sabar akan reaksi Sasuke tentang kacamata yang ia pakai. Namun yang Sasuke pandang bukan kacamata yang menutupi mata emerald bersinar itu dibalik lensa, melainkan bibir mungil Sakura yang terlihat basah karena es krim.

Imajinasi seorang lelaki kini keluar dipikiran Sasuke dengan mata yang tak lepas dari gadis mungil yang diam-diam ia sukai itu. Ingin sekali Sasuke memeluk gadis itu dan memakan habis bibir merah muda itu. Merasakan kehangatan bibir itu bercampur dengan dinginnya es krim. Lalu mengeluarkan kalimat yang sangat ingin ia katakan selama ini.

Tahan Sasuke, tahan!

"Hn." Sasuke menahan rona merah yang akan menjalar ke pipinya. "A-aku harus pergi."

Sasuke segera melangkah pergi, enggan menatap Sakura—atau ia bisa lepas kendali. Ia mencoba menghilangkan pikiran mesumnya. Setelah merasa jauh dari Sakura, Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Lalu mendengus dengan sensasi yang bergejolak di jantungnya, dan mulai bersugesti ria.

'_Jantung... Please, kalem..._'

Sementara Sakura menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan helaan nafas kekecewaan. Ia membuang _small cup _es krim yang masih tersisa sedikit isinya itu ke tempat sampah terdekat, lalu melepaskan kacamatanya. Ia masih ingat ketika Sasuke enggan menatapnya setelah memandang wajahnya. Bukannya menarik perhatian Sasuke dengan kacamata ini, lelaki itu malah menghindari Sakura.

'_Apa aku membuatnya ilfil?_'

* * *

_The next day, at Konoha High School_

Sakura melangkah memasuki sekolahnya. Kali ini ia tidak terlambat, sehingga tidak perlu terburu-buru seperti kemarin. Sakura berjalan dengan lesu. Kali ini ia tidak memakai kacamatanya, karena malas mengambil benda itu dari tasnya. Lagipula pandangannya normal, dan ia tidak terlalu membutuhkan benda itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_~"

Sakura reflek menoleh kesumber suara. Lima meter dihadapannya terlihat Sasuke diikuti para gadis. Sasuke terlihat risih dengan sejumlah gadis itu. Tetapi Sakura tidak ambil pusing akan itu. Ia lebih tertarik kepada para gadis di sana.

Sakura akui ia tertarik pada sejumlah kaum hawa itu daripada Sasuke sekarang. Tetapi percayalah, ia bukan penyuka sesama jenis. Ia tertarik dengan penampilan gadis-gadis itu yang tidak biasa.

Kacamata.

Semuanya memakai kacamata.

Hey! Mereka mengikuti caraku!

Sakura kesal dan melangkah dengan kaki yang dihentakkan keras. Ia segera menuju kelasnya, menemui sosok yang ia yakini penyebab semua ini. Sang ratu gosip.

Brak!

"Ino!"

Ino yang baru saja meletakkan tasnya langsung berjengit ketika mendengar dobrakan keras dari Sakura. Gadis itu langsung menatap heran Sakura yang menatapnya kesal.

"Kau kenap—"

"Kau menyebarkannya?" tanya Sakura sarkastik. Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tentang alasan aku memakai kacamata itu!" ujar Sakura. Ia tidak peduli jika ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Para _fans_nya sudah mengikuti caraku,"

"Apa?—Aku tidak! Aku sudah berjanji padamu, kau ingat?"

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia mendengarkan setiap kata yang Ino keluarkan untuk meyakinkannya. Perlahan, kepercayaannya untuk Ino kembali.

"Jadi, kalau bukan kau yang menyebarkannya..." Sakura menggantung kalimatnya sambil berpikir. Ino langsung menyambung perkataan Sakura.

"—berarti ada yang menguping pembicaraan kita."

* * *

Kosong. Sepi. Menenangkan.

Itulah definisi yang pas untuk taman belakang Konoha High School ini. Suasana yang pas untuk menyendiri dan bersembunyi dari siswa lain. Hanya sedikit siswa yang mengetahui tempat ini, karena arah menuju taman ini agak menyeramkan.

Dan di sinilah Sakura, menatap taman belakang dari pintu masuk taman itu. Walau pelajaran sedang berlangsung, Sakura memilih meninggalkan kelas dan menuju taman ini untuk menenangkan diri. Tidak peduli jika ini pertama kalinya ia membolos pelajaran.

Sakura memasuki taman itu lebih jauh. Terlihat beberapa pohon rindang yang membuat udara di sini terasa sejuk dan segar. Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk melenyapkan kekesalannya.

Ya.

Kekesalan yang muncul ketika mengetahui ada orang lain yang menyebarkan informasi yang hanya diketahui oleh Sakura dan Ino—yang sekarang sudah diketahui kaum hawa lainnya. Jika ia mengetahui siapa pelaku yang menyebarkannya, ingin rasanya ia jahit bibir orang itu.

Ide bagus.

Tetapi melihat reaksi Sasuke kemarin yang terkesan menghindarinya membuat Sakura malas untuk berkacamata. Ia tidak ingin dihindari Sasuke. Apa mungkin wajahnya terlihat aneh saat berkacamata—membuat Sasuke malu mendekatinya?

_Who knows_?

Sakura menendang kaleng kosong yang dibuang sembarangan oleh siswa yang pernah kesini sebelumnya. Meluapkan kekesalannya pada kaleng itu, menendang dengan arah yang tidak ditentukan.

Tuk!

"Aw!"

Sakura langung menoleh cepat ke arah pemilik suara. Terlihat seseorang bangun dari tidurnya di atas kursi panjang di pojok taman. Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya ketika mengenali sosok itu.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke meringis pelan sambil mengusap dahi kanannya yang tidak sengaja terkena buntut kaleng yang Sakura tendang. Sasuke mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan mencari orang yang berani mengganggu tidurnya.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke tertahan karena meredam kekesalannya. "Apa maksudmu melemparku dengan kaleng?"

"_Etto,_" Sakura gelisah. "t-tidak sengaja."

Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Tangannya menepuk-tepuk kursi yang didudukinya, menyuruhnya duduk di samping lelaki itu. Sakura menelan ludah dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Satu anggukan dari Sasuke tidak dapat dielak lagi. Sakura takut-takut mendekati Sasuke.

'_Bodoh... Kau mencelakai orang yang kau sukai, Sakura-baka_!' batin Sakura.

Sakura duduk di ujung kursi membuat Sasuke sedikit mengernyit. "Duduk di sampingku, Sakura. Bukan di ujung sana."

Sakura menurut, dan menggeser pantatnya. Mata emeraldnya enggan menatap Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan tatapan intimidasi.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Kau membolos?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura melirik Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Sakura balik. Ia memalingkan pandangannya pada permukaan tanah yang ia tinjak. Sasuke meletakkan lengan kanannya pada atas sandaran kursi panjang itu, posisi yang nyaman untuknya. Matanya terfokus pada hamparan lapangan hijau dan pepohonan rindang.

"Hanya menghindar dari tatapan gadis berkacamata." tutur Sasuke malas. Sakura agak tersentak. Berarti, saat Sasuke bertemu denggan dirinya yang berkacamata, Sasuke sungguh menghindarinya. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka semua memakai benda itu. Bahkan memamerkannya padaku. Menyebalkan."

Oh, Sasuke curhat _toh_.

Tetapi curhatannya secara tidak langsung menggambarkan tingkah Sakura saat menemuinya dengan memakai kacamata.

Sakura mendengarkan setiap kata-kata Sasuke, lalu bergumam. "Mereka itu... terinfeksi virus darimu," Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan bingung. "virus dari pesonamu yang menawan itu, yang membuat mereka menyukaimu."

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama. Sakura mulai merasa canggung. Mungkin ia salah bicara—

"Apa kau salah satunya?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Mana mungkin aku tidak terpesona, Sasuke. Aku normal." ujar Sakura berusaha sewajar-wajarnya, menutupi kegugupan yang melandanya. Semoga saja Sasuke tidak menyadarinya.

"Lalu, apa kau menyukaiku?"

Deg.

Sakura merasakan jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan. Sakura memilih memandang roknya daripada memandang Sasuke di sebelahnya. Sakura ragu antara berbicara jujur atau bohong. Jika berbohong juga pasti ketahuan. Sakura tidak pernah bisa berbohong. Walau bibirnya berbohong, namun matanya berkata lain. Tak ada pilihan.

"I-iya, aku menyukaimu. Lebih dari sekedar suka—cinta mungkin." gumam Sakura pelan, namun Sasuke masih dapat mendengarnya. "apa perasaan kita sama Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Tidak, aku tidak menyukaimu." ujar Sasuke. "kau itu cerewet, bodoh, dan berisik. Kau bahkan menendang dahiku dengan kaleng. Dasar menyebalkan."

Sakura menunduk mendengarnya. Kekecewaan yang menggores luka dihatinya. Tangan Sasuke yang berada di atas sandaran kursi segera bergerak merangkul Sakura. Detik berikutnya Sakura dikejutkan dengan tarikan tangan Sasuke yang membuatnya berada dipelukan hangat lelaki itu. Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Sakura dan memeluknya lebih erat. Mengucapkan kata yang selalu ingin ia katakan—yang membuat hati Sakura menghangat.

"Biarpun begitu, aku tetap jatuh cinta padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dear diary_,

Aku gembira hari ini.

Selain karena aku sudah memiliki jam weker baru, usahaku selama ini terbalas.

Lelaki yang membuatku jatuh cinta dan terpesona kini membalas perasaanku. Para gadis yang mengejar lelaki itu—yang sekarang menjadi kekasihku—terlihat kecewa dan stress berat. Aku yakin para gadis itu akan membenciku. Haha.

Tetapi aku berterima kasih dengan kacamata. Karena benda ini, aku bisa mendengar curhatan singkat dari kekasihku. Hihi. Aku juga berterima kasih pada Ino yang selalu menyemangatiku untuk mendapatkan pria yang aku sukai, dan juga berterima kasih karena sudah menyimpan rahasia alasan aku berkacamata selama beberapa jam. Kau tetap sahabat terbaikku Ino. :3

Aku juga berterima kasih kepada Naruto, karena dia semua kesalahpahaman ini muncul. Aku tidak berhenti tersenyum ketika Naruto bertanya pada rekannya yang berperan menjadi 'Eomuji Sasuke' tentang gadis yang ia sukai. Sasuke mengerutu kesal tentang nama tokoh drama itu. Nama yang sama dengan nama kecilnya. Sungguh, ia terlihat lucu. Dramanya berakhir dengan tepuk tangan meriah, dan _event_ sekolah berjalan dengan lancar.

Kuharap aku selalu bersama Sasuke dan selalu disisinya. Menjalani hidup bersama dengan anak-anak kami yang lucu-lucu nantinya. Aku mencintaimu Uchiha Sasuke. :*

_Sign_,

Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Yay! Event SasuSaku datang~

Untuk menunjukkan rasa cintaku kepada SasuSaku, saya mempersembahkan fict ini untuk event BTC IV. Alhamdulillah, saya bisa ikut berpartisipasi dalam _event_ tahun ini. :)

Oh yeah! Mengingat hari ini istimewa (23 Juli) , saya mau ngucapin; Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke! Semoga makin langgeng sama Sakura-_chan_. :3

Terima kasih sudah membaca :D


End file.
